Save me Eustass-ya!
by Miss Doflamingo
Summary: Law is turned back to being an 8 year old and taken by his big brother. What will Kidd do when he finds out all the horrible thing Law's brother had done to him during his teenage life? WARNING: Yaoi, malexmale. KiddxLaw/DoflamingoxLaw.
1. Chapter 1

**Save me Eustass-ya!**

**I don't own One Piece. Warning: Yaoi, aka MalexMale**

**Chapter 1**

So this was how the great Surgeon of Death was going to die. Or was it? Trafalgar Law wasn't sure if he was going to drown or die of thirst. Or maybe some marines found him and killed him, or took him to Impel Down. But there was also a slight change he'll bleed to death. There was many options, after all he was floating on a piece of wood and was heavily injured. As Law laid on the piece of wood from a marine ship that made its way on the rough seas of the New World he could help but let his mind drift to the last fight that ended only a few hour ago.

/

"_Captain! A marine ship!" Penguin yelled as he rushed into Law's office. Law sighed as he got up from his seat. He was exhausted. The sea was rough and he hadn't slept in a week. But he couldn't put all the blame on the sea, after all he did suffer from insomnia and the bags under his eyes were the evidence. As he came up on the deck the fight had already stared. Dead marines laid on the deck of the submarine and their blood painted it red. _

"_Room." Law muttered, making a blue circle surround him and many of the marines. He cut the air with his nodashi, making the marines bodies into pieces. With the word "Shambles." The marines bodies got new, unnatural designs. Legs attached to heads and arms attached to feet. Screams of terror filled the air and Law couldn't help but smirk. _

_Suddenly the sub and marine ship shook and torpedoes made the marine ship explode. _

"_Sorry!" a voice said through the den den mushi "My hand slipped." Law chuckled, he's crew could be careless sometimes. The waves became bigger and the wind picked up. The weather in the New world could change pretty fast, and now was the worst time for that to happen. The sub rocked from right to left, making it hard to keep the balance. The marine ship was destroyed and the marines had nowhere to escape. They were killed and thrown into the ocean. _

_A big wave made the sub almost flip over. Law gripped the railing, but it was wet so his grip slipped and he fell overboard. But he was lucky that he landed on one of the pieces of wood from the marine ship and not the water, after all; he was a devil fruit user. _

"_Captain!" he's crew yelled. The piece of wood had already started to drift away from the sub and there was no way for the sub to get to him. They would have to submerge, but then Law wouldn't be able to get in. He was heavily wounded and really tired, not only due to the lack of sleep and blood loss. The seawater had soaked him, taking away his energy. _

/

Law's mind started to drift to Eustass 'Captain' Kidd, he's so called boyfriend. Only the Kidd and Heart pirates knew about their relationship, if you could call it that. Law never like relationships, so he didn't really call Kidd 'boyfriend'. But he couldn't deny the feelings he had towards the other. After they met in Sabaody Archipelago they would decide an island to meet on. Their meetings always ended up in a hotel room. And oh how Law liked the way Kidd touched him. Law never liked to be told what to do or be dominated. But something about Kidd made him beg on his knees to do those things.

'Well Eustass-ya. It's been fun.' Law thought before he fell unconscious.

/

"Captain." Killer's voice spoke on the other side of the door. Kidd growled, couldn't anyone let him sleep in peace?

"What?" he growled as he gave the door death glares.

"We fished your boyfriend from the water." It was quiet for a moment before Kidd answered.

"What?"

"We found Trafalgar Law floating on a piece of wood heavily wounded." Kidd was out of bed like a rocket. He took quick steps towards the door and ripped it open.

"Where is he?"

"In the infirmary." Kidd stopped past Killer and rushed down the hall.

As he reached the infirmary he found something he had hoped to be a joke. Law lay on the bed covered in blood while the Kidd pirate doctor tended his wounds. He was unconscious and pale.

"How's he doing?" Kidd asked as he made his way towards the bed. The doctor looked up at his captain and sighed.

"He's wounded pretty bad and lost a lot of blood. Not only that but he's a little dehydrated if you don't count the seawater on his body which must have sucked much of his energy." Kidd sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"Tend his wounds quickly and leave." He ordered.

Kidd watched the doctor work. He would growl every time he touched Law somewhere he didn't like. The doctor would only tell him he was only tending the wound, nothing more. He finished quickly and left, leaving Kidd alone with Law. Kidd moved to sit on the chair next to the bed. He let his hand run along his chin. He sighed and rubbed his temple.

/

Law slowly opened his eyes. He's body hurt and he was very thirsty. He looked around and spotted Kidd sleeping in the chair next to the bed he laid on. He slowly sat up. He tried to be quiet so he wouldn't wake Kidd, but failed. He hissed in pain, waking the sleeping man. Kidd looked like he must have felt after a nap. Like he died and forgot who he was.

"Law, you shouldn't get up yet." He said after a few seconds of hard thinking of whom he was and where he was.

"Remember Eustass-ya, I'm the doctor here." Law chuckled.

"What happened to you anyway?"

"Marines and storm."

"So what, you fell overboard?" Law gave him a blank stare as an answer. Kidd chuckled "You fell overboard."

"Shut up." Kidd got up from the chair and leaned over Law.

"Don't do it again, you might not be as lucky as you were this time." He whispered before he kissed the other man.

/

Two days had passed and Law had finally gotten in contact with his crew. They had almost been crying when they heard his voice through the den den mushi, successfully embarrassing Law. He had told them the island they were going to meet up on and told them Bepo was in charge. The others had sounded disappointed.

He was currently standing on the deck with Kidd. They had been talking and making out for hours making rest of the Kidd pirates escape the sight. Only Heat was outside with them, but he was in the crow's nest looking out over the ocean.

"Captain! Something's heading this way!" Heat yelled from above them as he pointed towards the ocean. Kidd and Law looked over to the blueocean and saw something moving fast towards them. They walked over to the railing and watched the thing come closer and closer. When it was close enough they could see it was a human, a woman to be more exact. She was standing on something that looked like a surfing board with a motor. When she was near the ship Law saw something he really didn't want to see. On her left thigh was a tattoo. It was mostly covered by her short shorts but it was enough for Law to recognize.

'Donquixote pirate.' Was the only thing Law had time to think about before the woman jumped up on the railing, landing right in front of Law.

"Hello Law." She chuckled and put a hand against his chest. A bright blue light made contact with Law's chest. She jumped back on the board and turned the way she came from and left.

"Oi, bitch! What did you do?!" Kidd yelled after her. He looked to his right only to find Law gone.

"Excuse me mister." A little boy's voice said. Kidd looked down and found a boy with bags under his stormy gray eyes. He was wearing a doctor coat, shorts and a spotted hat. "Who are you and where am I? Where is nii-chan?" Kid started down at the boy.

"L-Law?"

"How do you know my name?"

"What happened to you?!"

"I asked you questions first mister." Kidd stared at Law a moment before he screamed bloody murder. The crew come running up on deck only to stop and stare at the boy.

"C-captain?" Killer asked. It wasn't often you could see Killer shocked and speechless.

"Some bitch came here and turned Law into a brat!"

"Mister, tell me who you are, where I am and where nii-chan is."

"He doesn't even remember me!"

"Captain, calm down!" Killer spoke up. He walked over to Law and kneeled down. "Are you Trafalgar Law?"

"Yes, how do you know my name?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I went to sleep in my bed. Now tell me mister, where am I and who are you!"

"I'm Killer. The first mate of the Kidd Pirates. He-" Killer pointed up at Kidd "is Eustass Kidd, the captain."

"Did you kidnap me? Nii-chan will kill you if you did."

"Who is your nii-chan?" Kidd asked.

"I'm not allowed to say that."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Language mister Eustass." Kidd growled "If I do tell you, you might kill me. That's what nii-chan told me." Kidd and Killer exchanged looks "May I borrow a den den mushi so I can call him?"

Kidd agreed to let Law call his 'nii-chan' and tell him he's okay. He and Killer lead him to Kidd's office and gave him the den den mushi. Law took it and stared at the two pirates.

"What?" Kidd growled.

"Private conversation." Once again Kidd growled. Law as even more cocky as a child. They left the room to let Law talk in private even if they were curious of whom his brother might be.

/

"Hello?" the familiar voice spoke from the den den mushi.

"Nii-chan!" Law answered.

"Law? Where are you? I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"I think I might have been kidnapped."

"By who? Who's the unfortunate bastard I have to kill for messing with my dear little brother?"

"They call themselves the Kidd pirates. Pretty childish name if you ask me." Yes, Law was very matured for his age.

"I'll be there to pick you up as soon as possible, fufufu!"

"Good, see you soon nii-chan." Law hung up and left the room to go and have a talk with the captain of the ship.

**I've had this story in my head for so long and had to write it even if I'm in the middle of another story! I **_**need**_** to write this! **

**Hope you liked it and please review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Save me Eustass-ya!**

**I don't own One Piece.**

**Reviews:**

**Azab – Thank you!**

**4fireking – I'm going to read your story as soon as possible so I can review! ;)**

** .log – a follower! Yay! Welcome to my crazy fantasy world! :D**

**Portgas D. Paula – I'll try to update as much as possible! I'm writing on an alternate ending to 'I want back! Or do I?', Lucky 7 and this at the same time. **

**Chapter 2**

"Do you think his brother will be able to help us turn him back into an adult?" Kidd asked Killer. They stood outside the office and waited for Law to finish his conversation with this brother.

"Don't know. That person you said turned him into a child might be the only one who can."

"Then we'll find that bitch and make her turn him back." The door opened and the two pirates looked down at Law.

"I want to read a book."

"Sorry but we don't have books for brats." Kidd answered.

"Good, I want an adult book. Something medical related, if you may."

"How old are you?!"

"Eight years old. How old are you?"

"That's not important!"

"How rude… May I have a book now?"

"Follow me." Killer said before Kidd killed him.

Law walked after the masked man along the dark halls. Kidd followed a few meters behind. Law needed something to do while he waited for his brother to pick him up and reading a medical book was a great way to spend to time. After all, he had told his brother he would become the greatest doctor in the world. They came to a room that looked like a library with only a few books.

"This is all you got?"

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" Kidd asked from the door.

"I've read more books that you have here." Kidd and Killer sweat dropped. Law walked over to one of the shelf's and looked over the books.

"Finished, finished, finished, finished…" Law mumbled as he looked them over. He finally found a book he hadn't read and took it out. 'The heart' was the title and Law couldn't help but smile. It was perfect. He sat down in the corner of the room with his back against the wall and opened the book.

"You know there are chairs in the room." Kidd commented.

"I like it here."

"You're the creepiest brat ever."

"And you're the one dating him." Killer whispered to his captain, earning a death glare.

"So Law," Killer turned to look at the boy, ignoring Kidd "What did your brother say."

"When I told him you kidnapped me he said he'll kill you and take me back." It was quiet for a moment before Kidd started yelling.

"We didn't fucking kidnap you!"

"Then why am I here?" Law asked, never taking his eyes from the book.

"We fished you up from the water after you fell overboard when your crew was attacked by marines!" Law looked up.

"My crew?"

"Yes! The Heart pirates!"

"Um, Kidd…" Killer said but was cut off by Law.

"Heart pirates?" he looked back down on the book in he's lap. "That's not my brother's crew. And I'm not an official crew member yet."

"NO! You're the captain of the Heart pirates! Trafalgar Law, Surgeon of Death with a bounty of 200 000 000 beli!"

"Kidd!" Kidd looked over to his first mate.

"What!"

"He doesn't know, all he remembers is everything that happened up to when he was eight years old. He does not know about being a pirate captain nor does he remember you." Kidd glared at Killer a moment before he stomped out of the room.

"He has a bad temper." Law commented "Just like nii-chan." Killer lifted a curious eyebrow. Maybe he could find out who he was if he played his cards right.

"I bet he isn't as bad as Kidd when his angry."

"That depends. What does mister Eustass do when he's angry?"

"Attracts every piece of metal and kill anyone who irritates him."

"Nii-chan is worse."

"How come"

"If I don't behave and do as he tells me to, he'll lock me into _that _room for two days without food or water."

"Why would he do that?"

"He says it's so I learn to respect elder people and that it's for my best. So I don't complain. Nii-chan always knows what's best for me." Law answered with a straight face, never looking up from the book. "I know what you're trying to do. I won't tell you who he is."

"It was worth a try." Killer said before he left.

/

Kidd was really pissed. He's boyfriend had been turned into a brat and didn't remember who he was. Not only that but he was also getting needy. Knowing that Law was on his ship but he couldn't do it with him made him mad. A knock on the door to his quarters made him snap out of his thoughts.

"What?!" he snapped. The door opened and Killer walked in.

"I have some information on Law's brother." Kidd lifted an none existing eyebrow.

"Go on."

"Well, Law commented on your temper" Kidd growled "and the he said his brother also has bad temper and that he was worse than you when he's angry."

"How can he be worse than me?"

"Law told me if he didn't behave he would be locked inside a room for two days without food and water."

"What?"

"Not only that. Law said he doesn't complain because his brother knows what's best for him." Kidd was quiet for a few minutes before he sighed.

"We need to find out more about his brother if he's on his way here to kill us for 'kidnapping' Law."

"I'll try my best to make him tell me as much as possible." Killer said before he left the room.

**Hope you liked it and please review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Save me Eustass-ya!**

**I don't own One Piece.**

**Reviews:**

** .log - Killer is a great mama, hahaha! How could you possibly want to kill Doflamingo?! He's so cool!**

**Guest.124 – Thank you!**

**Cyborgnetics – super updater~ Oh you! **

**Chapter 3**

Law was reading the book about hearts. It was very interesting, even if he had read many books about hearts before the one he had in his hands right now had much information he hadn't heard about. He barely heard the door open and someone walk in. He looked up from the thick book and came face to face with Killer.

"What is it Mister Killer?" he questioned and looked back down on the book.

"I need to know something. Earlier you said that your brother was a pirate. What's the name of the pirate crew?"

"I'm not stupid Mister Killer. I bet my IQ is higher than yours. If I told you the name of nii-chan's crew you would automatically know who he is." Killer sighed.

"Why don't you just tell us who he is?"

"Because nii-chan told me not to tell it to anyone."

"We're not going to kill you." He sighed again "Let's make a deal. You tell me who he is and I won't tell it to Kidd." Law looked up at Killer.

"But _you_ could still kill me. Nii-chan told me not to trust anyone." It might be a little more difficult to find out who it was than Killer had thought. Killer was just about to talk when Law spoke up. "I have a deal to make with you. Since you're annoying when you ask who nii-chan is I want you to stop. So if you stop asking I'll ask nii-chan not to kill you." To Killer that actually sounded like a good deal, but there was a change that his brother wasn't as badass as Law said and he was easy to beat.

"Fine." Killer said before he left once again.

/

Killer walked back to Kidd's office and knocked before he walked in.

"So?" Kidd asked.

"Nothing. But he did say that if I stopped asking him about his brother he'll ask him not to kill us." Kidd frowned.

"Captain!" one of his crew members ran into the office "A S-s-shichibukai!"

"Which one?"

"D-Donquixote Doflamingo!" Kidd and Killer rushed out of the room and towards the deck. Why was a Shichibukai here? As they came up on the deck the Donquixote pirate's ship was already next to their ship.

"Fufufu! Eustass 'Captain' Kidd." Kidd glared at the three meter tall blond man who just jumped over to his ship. "You shouldn't steel from me."

"I have stolen nothing from you." Kidd spat back.

"Oh yes you have, fufufu! Think really hard."

"Get the fuck off my ship."

"Fufufu, how rude." That's when it clicked to Killer. He was shocked and was just about to tell Kidd what Doflamingo was after when a voice cut him off.

"Nii-chan!" Law ran past them and straight towards the man with the pink coat. Doflamingo picked him up and chuckled.

"See? You had stolen something from me."

"Nii-chan why do you look so different?"

"We'll talk about that later Law. Right now I have some people to kill."

"Don't kill them Nii-chan."

"What have I told you about ordering me around Law?" so that's where Law learn to be pissed when someone ordered him around.

"To never do it. But please don't kill them, they didn't hurt me."

"Fufufu, fine then. I'll just have a talk with them. Baby 6!" a woman walked up on the deck and Kidd recognized her.

"That's the bitch that turned him into a brat!" Kidd growled.

"Now Law, go with Baby 6 and be nice to her, she's the newest crew member." Doflamingo sat Law down on the deck and he walked over to the woman who took him onboard the ship. Kidd growled, that bitch just took his boyfriend! "Now Eustass, I promised him not to kill you so you're lucky."

"What the fuck do you want? Give him back."

"You might have noticed how he adores me, eh?"

"Yes, now give him the fuck back."

"That's because I told Baby 6 to turn him back to when he was eight with her devil fruit. Which means it was the time before the abuse." Kidd's eyes widen. That bastard had abused Law! "Oh, and the rape, fufufu!" without Kidd noticing it, the metal around him started to slowly move towards him. _That _man had touched _his _boyfriend! "If my memory serves me right the abuse started when he was eleven and the rape when he was fifteen. At fifteen he also officially joined my crew, but then he ran away when he was twenty-two. But you see, Eustass, I can't let him run around free. So I have been trying to catch him ever since he left and now that I got him I have to punish him."

"Nii-chan! Are you ready soon?!" Law yelled from the other ship. Doflamingo turned to leave as he chuckled. He jumped up to his own ship and told them to leave. Kidd started making his way towards the other ship to get Law back but stopped moving against his own will.

"Now, now Eustass… Just stay there and watch the show. Baby 6, turn him back." The ship was already leaving when the woman put her hand on Law's chest and the blue light shoot up. Law turned back to an adult and looked around confused. That was till he spotted Doflamingo. His eyes widen with fear and he took a step back.

"D-Doflamingo…" Law looked over to Kidd's ship "Eustass-ya…"

"It's been a while Law, fufufu! Now, about that punishment for running away." Doflamingo took a few long steps till he was standing in front of Law and took a tight grip of his neck, lifting him off the deck and into the air so he was at Doflamingo's eye level. Law struggled in his grip. He kicked his legs and clawed his hand.

"Repel." Kidd's voice spoke up from the other ship. A ball of metal came flying towards Doflamingo, but he only smirked, never looking away from Law's fear filled eyes. Just as the metal ball was about to hit him, he moved his arm so Law's back was against Kidd. The metal came crashing into Law's back and blood painted his shirt.

"Shit! Law!" Kidd yelled as Doflamingo chuckled. Law had fallen unconscious.

"Fufufu! You took the fun part Eustass!" he handed Law over to a crew member "Take him to his room." He ordered. "Now, I can't let you move before we're gone so I'll just hold my strings on you as long as possible." No one from the Kidd pirates could move, only watch as the ship disappeared as it sailed away.

"FUCK!" Kidd cursed.

**Hope you liked it and please review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Save me Eustass-ya!**

**I don't own One Piece. **

**Reviews:**

** .log – I think Law will appreciate the candy ;) At least he really needs it. **

**Azab – You don't need to imagine it, just read! ;P**

**Chapter 4**

Law was in horrible pain when he woke up. This wasn't he's lucky day. He's back felt like it's been crushed and his head was screaming at him. He turned his head to look around and found himself somewhere he really didn't want to be. He was lying on the bed in his room. But it wasn't his ship, it was Doflamingo's. He remembered the room all too well. It had been his room when he was the one of the doctors of the Donquixote pirates. Doflamingo's personal doctor to be more specific. The room was Law's hell hole. Many of the times he would be beaten or raped happened in this room.

When Law sat up pain shoot through his body, but he tried to ignore it. He wanted out of here, now. He didn't care if it meant he would have to jump into the sea and drown. Drowning actually sounded better than to stay near the pink bird man. He stalked over to the window, slowly and carefully. After trying to open the window for five minutes he came to the conclusion it was impossible to open, just like in the old days. Breaking the window would make too much noise and draw attention. But what other choice did he have? He might be slower now the he was hurt but he should still have time to jump into the sea and die a painful death. Yes, that sounded good at this point. He's crew was God knows where, he was stuck with a mad man and Kidd was probably disgusted and never wanted to see him again. The expression on his face had said it all. Shock, anger, disgust and more anger. Kidd probably hated him. Well, who wouldn't hate him after finding out his past? Law couldn't help but wonder how much Kidd knew. He really hoped he didn't know about to rape.

Law looked around the room for something to break the window with. He spotted the chair in the other end of the room and walked over to it. When he had walked back to the window with the chair he lifted it into the air and swung it with all him might at the window. The glass broke and the chair flew into the dangerous waters of the New World. He climbed up and was just about to jump when his hand stopped him by taking a strong hold. He knew exactly what was going on and slowly turned his head to look behind him. Doflamingo stood at the door with his hand out stretched meaning he was using devil fruit.

"Fufufu, where do you think you're going Law?" he made Law step back down on the floor and walk over to him. "Do you seriously think I'll fall for that again? You should know by now you can't escape."

"Who said I was trying to escape?"

"Then what would you call what you were about to do?"

"Suicide."

"Fufufu! Now, now Law… I can't let you do that." He leaned forward so his face was only a few centimeters away from Law's "Don't you think Eustass would me really sad if you die?" Law just stared at him, keeping his poker face on. "Plus, if you killed yourself I wouldn't have any pleasure in punishing you, fufufu!" Doflamingo took a hold of Law's neck and threw him on the bed. Law hissed in pain and tried to get up, but a hand held him down. Doflamingo leaned over him and stared him in the eyes.

"Let go!" Law struggled under him but in vain.

"Fufufu, but Law you have to bear the consequences for running away, trying to kill yourself and the worst crime of all-" Doflamingo's face drew closer "for being with another man." Law was kissed roughly. Doflamingo bit and sucked his lip, making the swell and turn redder. Law tried pushing him away, to turn his head but nothing seemed to help. Doflamingo was too strong and had his strings on him.

"Fufufu… I'm going to make you scream." Doflamingo whispered and Law's eyes widen with fear. He knew exactly what was to come.

/

The Kidd pirates had docked at the island where Law was supposed to meet up with his crew. The whole way Kidd had been cursing and throwing metal around. He had wanted to go after the pink bastard as soon as possible but Killer had told him it would be best to meet the Heart pirates at the island first. Who knew, maybe they had a good plan to get Law back. And the more people they were the better. When they had found the yellow submarine they started to explain why Law wasn't with them.

"EEEHHHH! CAPTAIN WAS TAKEN BY DOFLAMINGO?!" Shachi panicked. Bepo had become depressed and Penguin was trying to keep a poker face but failed miserably. Rest of the crew panicked due to them thinking Doflamingo would hand their captain to the Government.

"Would you stop screaming?!" Kidd snapped. It became dead silent on the sub. "Now, what do you know about Law's past with that bastard?" he growled. Most of the Heart pirates looked confused while Bepo, Shachi and Penguin found the floor very interesting. Kidd took a hold of Shachi's jumpsuit and stared into his eyes. "Tell me." He growled. Shachi shook from fear and pointed at Bepo.

"Bepo knows more than me! Please don't kill me!" Bepo looked up at Shachi before he looked back down on the floor with his ears pointing down. Penguin turned to look at the crew before he spoke.

"Everybody out." Everyone from the Heart pirates except for Penguin, Shachi and Bepo left. Kidd told his crew the same leaving only Kidd, Killer, Heat and Wire from the Kidd pirates in the room.

"Now, explain." Kidd growled. Shachi had hide behind Penguin after being realized from the death grip. Penguin sighed.

"Guess I'm the one who has to tell you."

**Hope you liked it and please review! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Save me Eustass-ya!**

**I don't own One Piece.**

**Reviews:**

**Azab – This story rocks? Oh stop it you~ **

**Portgas D. Paula – BAHAHAHAHA! You still have to find out! *evil laughter***

** .log - *hands you a paper bag and pats your head* There, there… Would you feel better if we'll go and play a trick on Foxy together? I'm so sorry for giving you a panic attack! *sobbing* **

**Chapter 5**

"Well, it all started seventeen years ago when we were seven years old and still lived in North Blue." Penguin started his story.

Seventeen years ago (Penguin talking)

_It was winter time which meant it was colder than usually. Law, I and Shachi we're outside playing pirates. We were looking for treasures which were frogs. They are really hard to find during the winter and Law needed them so he could study them. He had always been curious to find out what made tings tick. That day we found Bepo. His mother had been killer and he was staying at her side even after she was dead. Law wanted to keep him since he always had a weakness for fluffy tings. So Law took him in but his mother didn't like the idea to have a bear in her house and told him to get rid of Bepo. But Law refused to do so and ran away from home. Of course he came to live with me since there was no way he would live out in the woods in the winter. Days past and Law started teaching Bepo to speak and walk. When his mother found out he was staying at my house she was furious. She came to take him back home. He didn't want to go so she dragged him by force. Bepo stayed in my house since Law's mother didn't want him in her house. Law had never liked his mother. If you asked him why he would answer something like this; 'I don't need to like someone who hates me.' _

_Law's mother locked him into his room for not behaving and told him he could come out in the morning. But Law didn't even stay for the night. He climbed through the window and came back to my place. We then left to pick up Shachi and the three of us plus Bepo went to the docks. We hang out there from time to time. That's when a ship docked. The man known as Doflamingo stepped on shore and chuckled when he saw us. He walked over to us and kneeled down._

"_Cute pet you got there." He said as he patted Bepo's head. "What are little kids like you doing out in the middle of the night? Shouldn't you bee sleeping?" _

"_None of your business bird man." Law commenter making me and Shachi back away a little. _

"_Aren't you a brave one, your mother must be very proud." _

"_My mother doesn't even like me, so no, she's not proud. What's with the ugly coat?" _

"_O-oi Law, he's a pirate!" Shachi yelled. _

"_You know, _Law, _I could kill you in the blink of an eye. Aren't you scared to die?"_

"_No, and I can heal my wounds because that's what doctors do."_

"_Aren't you a little too young to be a doctor?"_

"_I'm working on it." Doflamingo started laughing and stood up again. _

"_You sure are something! Have you ever wanted to be a pirate?"_

"_I'm going to be one."_

"_Why don't you join my crew, eh? I could use a good doctor and I have many medical books you can use to study. Plus, I like your cockiness." _

"_L-Law! You can't agree to that!" said since he really looked like he was about to agree._

"_Think about it Law, you could study to become a doctor, become a pirate and you never need to see your mother."_

"_LAW!" Shachi yelled._

"_One question. Can Bepo come too?" Law asked making Doflamingo chuckle._

"_I take it the bear is Bepo." _

"_Yes."_

"_Then he can come."_

"_It's a deal." Law shook Doflamingo's hand._

"_Call me nii-chan, fufufu!" _

"_LAW YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" I yelled. _

"_Have I ever not been serious?"_

"_But-"_

"_You are not going to change my mind. I finally have a change to escape this hell hole and I'm not letting it pass." It was quiet for a moment before Shachi spoke up._

"_I'll go with you!" _

"_Shachi!" I protested._

"_Penguin, come you too! We can be pirates together like we always wanted!"Shachi said and Law looked at me with hopeful eyes. _

"_Fine! But if something happens don't tell me I didn't warn you!" _

"_Fufufu! How would have thought I'll get three new members on a small island like this?!" _

_That day we left to become Donquixote pirates. __We weren't allowed to officially join since we still were so young. I and Shachi had small duties like cleaning while we studied. Shachi studied mechanic stuff while I navigation. Law studied day and night to become a doctor. During the time we stayed with the Donquixote pirates Law grew to think of Doflamingo as his brother. He always called him nii-chan __and__ was always to be fou__n__d next to him or studying. __But some days he couldn't be found anywhere and that's when he was locked into _that _room for two days. __A few years later Law would always be bruised and bags started to create under his eyes. If we asked him__ why he had bruises he would only say it was nothing. _

_One day Shachi, Bepo and I walked up to the library to see Law, but before we had the time to even enter the room we saw something horrible. As we stood at the half open door we could see Doflamingo beat Law. He would hit him again and again and again. _

"_Once we were fifteen Law started to distance himself. We had officially joined the crew and Law had become a doctor due to the fact that he is really smart and didn't need to study much. I was unfortunate once when I walked down the hall and turned the corner to see Law being pinned to the wall by Doflamingo. I couldn't hear what Doflamingo said but it seemed to make Law very angry. The next thing I know Law is being forced into a kiss by Doflamingo. Shachi once came over to me and looked like he seen a ghost. He told me he happened to see Doflamingo rape Law while he was handcuffed. _

_After we had turned twenty-two Law had enough. He told us we were getting out of there and we did. After that day Law created his own crew that we joined. Doflamingo has been on our tails ever since. _

/

To say that Kidd was angry after hearing Law's past was an underestimation. He was beyond furious. There was no way he would let that bastard get away after hurting Law. After hurting _his _Law.

"K-Kidd… You need to calm down… The sub is going to break…" Shachi said from behind Penguin.

"Captain, what are we going to do?" Killer asked, ignoring Shachi.

"We're going to kick that bird man's ass." Kidd growled.

**Hope you liked it and please review! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Save me Eustass-ya!**

**I don't own One Piece.**

**Reviews:**

**Portgas D. Paula – Poor Shachi and Penguin?! What about Law?! **

**Azab – Everything is possible in One Piece O_o But you're right, I think Oda-sensei wouldn't have had Doflamingo rape Law in the manga. **

** .log – I'm so sorry for making you sad! T_T Come on, let's tease Foxy. *throws egg at him***

**Chapter 6**

Law had forgotten how painful the rape was. He felt horrible physically and mentally. He's skin was cut and bruised, not to mention the bite marks and hickeys. He lay on the floor of _that _room, not able to move. Luckily Doflamingo had left him alone after dragging his pain filled ass to the other room. The room had nothing inside. The walls were made of seastone, there was no windows and no furniture. It was cold and dark, exactly like Law remembered it.

Law let his mind drift to Kidd. What would Kidd say if he saw what had happened? What would he do? Would Kidd still love him after finding out his past?

No. Who would love someone like him? He was disgusting. Kidd would never want to even look at him after finding out about his past. Law lifted his hand to his face and wiped away the tear that ran down his cheek. _Am __I starting to turn__ soft?_Law mused to himself. The door to the room opened and the pink wearing man walked in.

"Time for your beating Law, fufufu!"

/

"How do you even know where to go?" Kidd growled at the Heart pirate navigator who was standing on his ship deck. Penguin looked up at the two meter tall pirate captain.

"Doflamingo own an island here in the New World. It's called Dressrosa. He has owned it pretty long now since we had the change to visit it once. My guess is that he would take captain back there."

"You guys have been in the New World before?" Killer asked as he walked to stand next to his captain.

"Yes, but only once."

"What was it like?" Penguin glared at Kidd.

"We were here with that pink pervert, what do you think?" Kidd only growled as a response and looked out on the ocean.

"How long does it take to get there?" Kidd asked after a minute of silence.

"About one day but it also depends on the weather. And I would say Doflamingo is already there by now since he was closer to the island than we are."

"How much do you know about Doflamingo's fighting skills?" Killer asked.

"He doesn't really fight. It's more like he just sits there and uses his devil fruit."

"What is his devil fruit?"

"I don't know what it's called. But it allows him to control other people's bodies and cut through things. In other words he can make us kill each other." It was quiet for a while. Kidd and Killer finally understood why Doflamingo was a Shichibukai. If he was able to make people kill their friend just like that, no wonder the Government fears him and want to have him working under them instead of against them. Kidd clenched his fists. After a moment of silence Penguin spoke up.

"I seriously don't feel comfortable on your ship." Kidd and Killer stared at him. "Why did I have to be here? Why not Shachi?"

"He's more scared of me that a little girl."

"What about Bepo?"

"I don't was a pet on my ship."

"But you let Killer be here."

"Oi." Killer cut in.

"He's human."

"Why do I even have to be here?"

"I need someone to navigate the way to the island."

"You can just follow the sub you know." Kidd was quiet for a moment.

"Smart mouth fucker… Fine! Go back to the sub!" Penguin walked to the edge of the ship and jumped over to the sub that sailed next to it.

/

Law was dragged out of the ship by a pair of seastone handcuffs. He was bloody all over his body after the beating. The bright light from the sun shining above Dressrosa blinded him for a moment. The island hadn't really changed at all. The summer island was like Law remembered it. The big house still stood proudly on the hill flowers growing all around while Palm trees decorated the sandy beach.

Law was taken to the cellar where he was locked inside a cell. There wasn't any window's there either. Law took the change to look over his wounds. He couldn't see his face but knew it was bruised and cut, making blood paint it read. After examining his body he pulled his legs close to his chest and buried his face into his knees. Law wasn't sure how long he had sat there on the floor with his face buried in his knees but he quickly looked up when he heard steps come closer and a chuckle he knew too well echo through the cellar.

"Fufufu! Are you comfortable in there Law?" Law only glared at him, refusing to answer. "Not going to answer, eh? I still have things to punish you for. Let's see… I punished you for running away and trying to kill yourself. I think it's time to punish you for cheating on me, fufufu."

Law wanted to back away when Doflamingo stepped inside the cell but he was cornered. He felt like a helpless animal soon to be killed by the hunter. Doflamingo gripped the chains of the handcuffs, the only part not made out of seastone. He made Law stand up and turned him so he was facing the wall while holding his hands up in the air. Law struggled but could not get out of the death grip. He was pushed harder against the wall before he felt a breath on his neck.

"Now, now Law, you should behave or you'll make everything worse." Doflamingo whispered as his hand trailed down his side. His hand slowly opened the pants button as he chuckled.

**Hope you liked it and please review! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Save me Eustass-ya!**

**I don't own One Piece.**

**Reviews:**

** .log – Watching a glass fall in slow motion? :D that's a great way to describe a story! Great move with the docen eggs btw.**

**Portgas D. Paula – Yes, poor Law… I'm a sadistic author, aren't I?**

**Azab**** – They will defeat him with… **_**The power of LOVE! **_**That was lame… Just… Don't listen to me…**

**Guest – Omg I'm so sorry! T.T *sits down with you***

**Chapter 7**

"Dressrosa up ahead!" one of the Heart pirate yelled and pointed towards the island in front of them. They had sailed peacefully during the night and were ready to finally kick some pink ass. Killer had suggested making a plan but Kidd had decided he didn't want to listen to his first mate and just barge in. when Killer had tried telling him how stupid it was he almost got thrown into the ocean. When they arrived at the shore no one was there. To be honest Killer thought Doflamingo might have an army waiting for them. Kidd started walking towards the house on top of the hill before anyone else had the time to jump off the ship.

"Oi, Kidd!" Killer yelled after his captain but in vain. He quickly jumped off and ran after his captain, the Kidd and Heart pirates following not far behind. "Kidd, are you seriously just going to barge in there? We are talking about Doflamingo here. He can make you kill everybody." Killer tried to explain.

"I'm death serious." Killer sighed. Why did he join Kidd's crew? The man was an idiot!

"Kidd and Heart pirates," a woman's voice spoke up "welcome to Dressrosa." She chuckled. The woman in front of them was wearing a maids dress just like the one who turned Law into a child. But this one was also wearing some sort of mask over her eyes and was smoking.

"Who are you?" Kidd asked.

"My name is Baby 5. Follow me and I'll take you to master." She turned and walked towards the house. Kidd only growled before following her, the other pirates on his tail. When they walked into the yard they found a big swimming pool and on the other side of it a blond man sitting in his pool chair with a drink in his hand.

"Here's Trafalgar?" Kidd asked with a dangerous voice. Doflamingo chuckled before he answered.

"In his cell, fufufu!"

"Give him back, _now._"

"I should warn you Eustass, I don't like being ordered around." He took a sip of his drink "But I guess I could let you see him, fufufu…" he snapped his fingers and a man went inside, probably to get Law. As they waited Doflamingo spoke up again. "I'm surprised you came to get him, Eustass. Not many people would want to ever see him again after hearing his past. I take it Penguin, Shachi and Bepo told you more details."

"They did, but that does change anything."

"Fufufu! All Law's suicide attempt were pointless then! There really is someone capable to love him! Fufufufufu!" Kidd eyes widen. Suicide attempt? He quickly glared over to Penguin.

"Looks like you left out a part from your story." He growled but was ignored. The sound of chains made Kidd snapped his head back towards the house. Two figures walked out of the house. The one walking in the front was the man who had walked inside a while ago. He was pulling the man after him with the chains. The second man was Law. He was badly beaten. Blood and bruises decorated his body. His shirt was ripped and his neck was filled with hickeys and bite marks. Kidd clenched his fists. Law looked lifeless. His stormy grey eyes looked empty and his skin pale. When he spotted Kidd his eyes widen.

"Eustass-ya…" Law whispered, but no one was able to hear him. Doflamingo dismissed the other man and made Law walk over to him. When Law was standing next to his chair he took a hold of his chin and forced him to his knees. Law hissed from the pain and he could swear he heard Kidd growl.

"I want to play a game, fufufu…" Doflamigno chuckled "Baby 6! Turn him seventeen!" when the woman walked up to them Doflamingo made Law stand back up and turn to face her. She put her hand on his chest and a blue light shoot out of it.

Kidd cursed as the bitch changed Law's age again. But this time he wasn't a brat, but a teenager. The only things that really changed about him was that he became shorter, less muscular, less facial hair, less tattoos, different clothes and fewer injuries. He was still bruised and cut, but it wasn't as severe as before. Was it injuries from his teenage life? Law turned to look at Doflamingo.

"What the fuck is going on?" he growled.

"Now, now Law, don't be so harsh fufufu! I have a job for you."

"What do I have to do?"

"I want a body part from Eustass over there," he pointed at Kidd making Law look at him "and I want it bloody."

"What do I get for that?" Doflamingo smirked. He knew exactly what card to use to make him kill anyone.

"Your pride." Law's eyes widen. "You would still be a part of my crew but, there would be no more abuse, no more rape, no more locking you up in the cell." Law slowly turned to look at Kidd and the others.

"Give me a sword and you'll have your bloody body part in a minute." The man that had gone to get Law from the cell came up to him with a nodachi. He slowly unshielded it and started walking around the pool, never taking his eyes off the pirates. When he was a few meters away from them he stopped and lifted his sword. Now that Kidd could see him better he noticed the tattoos on his hands. Doflamingo's Jolly Roger was tattooed into his hands. Now Kidd understood why he had such ridiculous tattoos on his hands. They were to cover the ones under, the ones that took away his pride. To Trafalgar Law, pride was everything.

"This might hurt a little, Eustass-ya."

**Hope you liked it and please review! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Save me Eustass-ya!**

**I don't own One Piece.**

**Reviews:**

**azab – Law called Kidd Eustass-ya because Doflamingo told him ****Kidd's name. I didn't maybe make it clear so sorry ^.^' And he used the **_**ya **_**because that's what he calls pretty much everyone. **

**Guest.124 – I really hope you meant that in a good way. If that's so then, thank you!**

** .log – Yeah, I one saw my sister hurt herself. She was cutting bread and accidently cut her finger… she had to wear a band aid for two days… it was so sad… Enough with the joking! No I have never seen anyone dear to me hurt themselves, and I'm happy I haven't. I can only imagine how horrible it must be. So in other words I'm a terrible author! How could I do this to Kidd and Law?! But yeah, you go sis! Kick his ass to the moon and back so you then can push him to hell!**

**Losia – Thank you~ I'm so happy to hear that ~(^.^)~ but I'm also sorry to say that tomorrow I won't update… I have plans with my friend so I don't have time to write. But on Friday I'll be back with a chapter!**

**Portgas D. Paula – We'll see ;) fufufu**

**Chapter 8**

Kidd's eyes widen when Law ran towards him, his sword ready to slice him. For Kidd everything happened in slow motion. He didn't want to fight Law, especially when he wasn't himself and didn't know what he was doing. His eyes looked dead and empty. There wasn't any emotion on his face. The sword drew closer and closer to Kidd. He used his devil fruit to make it stop just in time. Law's eyes widen before he collected himself.

"A devil fruit user. So you're a big walking magnet." Law commented.

"Oi, Heart pirates! Can you kill that bitch that turned him, that might turn him back?"

"Of course we can." Penguin said.

"Good, you guys help them." Kidd ordered his crew.

"Penguin… Shachi… Bepo…" Law stared at his friends. They looked so different, but he still recognized them. Why did they look so… so… grown up? "What the hell?"

"I'm waiting Law! Fufufu!" Doflamingo yelled from the other side of the pool. Law gripped the sword tighter when he heard his voice. His laughter sending unwanted shivers down his spine. The other pirates went to kill the woman and only Kidd and Law stayed in their original places.

"Law-" Kidd started but was cut off.

"Shut up!" Law growled and attacked again. Kidd didn't even need to move; he just stood there and used his devil fruit. Law was getting annoyed so he took a step back.

"Room." Law muttered as the blue circle was created around them. Kidd didn't even have the time to blink when Law was behind him. He swung his sword towards Kidd's left arm. Kidd barely had the time to stop the sword from cutting it off.

"Law, you need to listen to me."

"Shut up already!" Law attacked again but wasn't able to get past Kidd's defense.

"Law, I know you so just listen."

"You don't know anything!"

"I can get you out of here, Law."

"No you can't! No one can…"

"What do you need to trust me?"

"All I need from you right now is your bloody arm." Law said as he once again swung his sword. But this time it didn't stop. The nodachi sliced straight through Kidd's left arm, making blood paint the surrounding. Kidd didn't even flinch. He only stared into Law's gray eyes. Law couldn't believe this guy. Not only didn't he do anything to stop Law from cutting his arm but he didn't flinch either.

"There you have it. You believe me now?" Law could only stare.

"Kidd!" Killer yelled from the other side of the pool

"Just kill that bitch already!" Kidd barked back. The other were having a hard time beating the woman. She was a sneaky bitch; he had to give her that. But what bugged Kidd the most was Doflamingo. He only sat there, smirking while he watched Kidd and Law closely. Kidd looked back at Law who was still staring at him with wide eyes.

"Law…"

"Why would you do that?"

"I need you to trust me. And if an arm is all you need I'll happily give it to you."

"Why?" Law had lowered his line of sight to the arm on the ground.

"Because I love you." Law looked up at him again.

"What?" a scream filled the air. Kidd and Law looked over to the other pirates only to see the woman lying on the ground, bleeding heavily while Killer stood in front of her. She was losing blood fast, and it was only a matter of seconds before she died. Law started feeling weird and dizzy. The next thing he knew he was an adult again. Kidd stood in front of him while his left arm was lying on the ground. He looked down on the sword in his and only to find it bloody as well. His eyes widen in horror. Had he cut his boyfriends arm off?

"Did I-" another scream filled the air and Baby 5 came running out of the house, hands transformed into big guns. She ran over to Doflamingo and pointed them at his face.

"You killed him! You killed another one of my husbands! That was the six one already!" Doflamingo only smirked up at her while tears ran down her face. Then she did something Kidd thought no one had the nerve to do. She shot him in the face, making him fly back and crash somewhere in the house.

"Let's go guys!" Kidd ordered thinking now was the best change they'll get. They ran to the shore where the two ships waited for them. Kidd was quickly taken to the infirmary so they could stop his bleeding. Law was on his own ship to make sure everyone got their job done. The two ships sailed away from Dressrosa side by side.

**Hope you liked it and please review! ^^**

**So guys! No chapter tomorrow, sorry. I have plans with my friends the whole afternoon and well, I can't write while I'm in school. Next chapter will be out on Friday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Save me Eustass-ya!**

**I don't own One Piece.**

**Reviews:**

** .log – I had really fun! But you can't stop with the dramatic reviews! I Love them! Never stop being dramatic, promise me! PROMISE ME!**

**Portgas D. Paula – Sadistic author? Oh, thank you dear! You're too nice! And btw, yes you did see the future O_o **

**Losia**** – I have exams next week too! High five! Let's see… Biology exam on Tuesday, ****civics**_**and **_**Computer Engineering**** exam on Wednesday and Math exam on Friday. Omg next week will be horrible! Well, good luck with your exam! **

**Death-Law – Thank you~ Love your sound effect! **

**Azab – Yeah, bus trips are scary during winter here in Finland… But I survived! Baby 6 ability is close to Bonny's, but not exactly like it. Bonny can turn people into kids or old people. But they never forget about their adult lives. When Baby 6 turns someone into a kid they forget about being an adult. **

**Hotaru Jaegerjaquez – Well here it is! ^^**

**Chapter 9**

Law walked down to the Kidd pirate's infirmary. They had sailed away from Dressrosa a long time ago and Doflamingo hadn't come after them. Law had taken his time before going to see Kidd. He was ashamed of what he did. Not only that but he was heat broken too. He had cut off his boyfriends arm. Disgust build up in him every time he thought about it. He felt dirty and had actually hit the mirror in his bathroom when he saw his face. He then had to go to the infirmary to band aid his bleeding hand.

Law stopped outside the door to the infirmary and stared at it. How could he face Kidd again? What if he hated him? _This is stupid _Law thought before he knocked on the door and walked in. Kidd laid on the bed, arm band aided. Or, well, what was left of it. Law closed the door behind him and leaned on it, eyes closed.

"Law-"

"Don't," Law interrupted "you can't possible say it wasn't my fault and that you don't hate me." Law could feel the metal of his belt buckle move towards Kidd and walked with the force. He stopped next to the bed but he didn't look at Kidd.

Kidd took a hold of Law shirt and pulled him till their noses almost touched. He looked straight into the stormy gray and shocked eyes.

"Don't _ever _say that again." He growled. There was no way he could ever hate Law. And it wasn't his fault; it was that pink bastard that made him do it! Kidd noticed how Law had started shaking. "Law, what's-" Law quickly pulled away and took a step back. A tick silence filled the room till Law took a deep breath and turned to the door. Kidd got up and quickly put his right hand on the door, preventing Law from opening it. His arm was throbbing but he ignored it. He knew exactly why Law was acting like this and wouldn't rest till it was cleared.

"Law," he whispered into the doctors' ear "what did he do to you?" Law froze and his eyes widen, his breathing became short and heart beating fast. "Law?"

"Noting."

"That's a lie."

"Kidd. Just don't. Please…" Law whispered the last word due to his voice cracking. Kidd leaned his head on Law's shoulder.

"Tell me Law…" Law swallowed tickly before shaking his head.

"No… I won't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"You'll be disgusted with me… You wouldn't want to look at me anymore…" Kidd let his hand slide down the door and then wrap around Law's waist before he softly kissed his neck.

"There is no way I could be disgusted with you. And there is no change I would never want to look at you anymore when I hardly can take my eyes off you. Tell me Law." Law was silent a moment before he spoke.

"He… hit me and kicked me… he choked me… and raped me…" he whispered. Kidd's grip around Law tightened. Just the thought of the shichibukai touching Law made his blood boil. He slowly turned Law around and pushed him against the door with his body. When he looked deep into Law's eyes he could see fear and sadness. He trailed hi hand along Law's cheek and held his chin between his thumb and index finger so he could tilt his head up. He looked him deep into his eyes.

"See, I told you." Kidd kissed Law softly on the lips. Law didn't waste any time on kissing him back. Law carefully wrapped his arms around Kidd's neck, still a bit unsure. As soon as his arms were locked behind the red hairs neck he was lifted up from the floor.

Kidd, your arm."

"I don't care." Kidd quickly answered before going back to kissing. He carried Law with his one good arm over to the sick bed and set him down on the edge while he stood in front of him, Law's legs on each side of his hips. Kidd's hand ran along Law's left thigh while Law's hands cupped his cheeks.

As things started to heat up Kidd had already climbed up on top of Law who was lying on his back with a horny red hair between his legs. Kidd's hand sneaked its way under Law's shirt, planning to get it out of the way. But Law had other plans.

"Kidd, we're both injured." Kidd looked down at Law.

"I'll be gentle." He whispered before he kissed him.

"You- don't- even know- the word- gentle…" Law said between the kisses, making Kidd chuckle.

"We'll see about that." Kidd whispered before he ripped Law's shirt. Well, so much for being gentle.

/

When Law woke up he was lying on Kidd chest who was still sleeping. Kidd had said he would be gentle, but he lied. _That _wasn't gentle! But there was something on Law's mind, something that had bugged him before he fell asleep. The words Kidd had said during their late night activities.

"_I love you, Law." _Those words echoed in his head. That's what Kidd had told him while they made love. No one had ever said that to him before, not even his mother.

Slowly Law got up so he wouldn't wake Kidd, but also not to hut himself. And that was impossible. Pain shot through Law's body and he hissed in pain, waking up the sleeping captain.

"Law?" Kidd asked and rubbed his right eye.

"Did you mean it?" Law asked without looking at Kidd.

"Mean what?"

"What you said last night." Kidd wrapped his arm around Law from behind and kissed his neck.

"Yes. Of course I did." Law took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I love you Kidd." He whispered, but it was loud enough for Kidd to hear.

"I know you do." He chuckled.

When they were done dressing –which took pretty long, they got really distracted by the other- they walked up to the deck.

"Well Kidd. Thank you for saving me."

"You don't need to thank me." Law chuckled.

"Yes I do. But I hope to see you at an island soon again." Law turned to walk over to his sub when a hand gripped his. He was pulled back and into a kiss. When Kidd pulled away he smirked.

"See you on an island soon." Kidd chuckled. Law walked over to the railing and jumped over to his sub.

'Until next time, Eustass-ya.'

**The End!**

**I'm going to end it here you guys. Hope you liked and please review! ^^**


End file.
